Slave of the Vampire Shinigami
by kewlneko21
Summary: Being Rewritten! Yaoi.Duo is known as the Vampire Shinigami:Emperor of the Vampires. Heero is not a vampire nor a human but has become by fate Duo's slave.2x1,RxD,4x3,5x?,6x?
1. Prologue

**Title: Slave of the Vampire Shinigami**

**Author:Kewlneko21**

**Rating: R (for now)**

**Warnings: AU,vampires,mythical creatures,yaoi,slight yuri,S/M relationships,bondage. A little Sap and Male/male love, some cussing, and violence.**

**Ps: This is not for children. You must be the age your state allows you to read such content. So, this is your warning! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one from GW, I did once but my dog ate the copyright. Darn It! **

**So, now I'm poor, don't sue. Oh, yea. The plot is MINE. NO STEALING! **

**Wufei: Plot what plot? You don't even know where you are going with this thing, do you?**

**Kewlneko21: scratches head No, not really but if there is one it BELONGS to ME! shakes finger at Wufei And if you don't behave, I'll give you to Relena AND Dorothy.**

**Dorothy-neko: Really? Mistress Relena will be pleased stares at Wufei's tight leather clad ass**

**Wufei: Nnnnnooooooo! runs and hide behind Heero-kitsune**

**Duo: Hey Wuffie. He's MINE! grabs Heero-kitsune by waist and kisses him soundly**

**Wufei: mutters something about possessive blasted Vampires**

**Kewlneko21: rolls eyes Oh brother!**

**A/N: This is a 2x1 fic. A little 2+4 in the beginning. R+D. More pairs to come.**

**Another A/N: This is my first fic and I'm trying to revise it a little. My reason is Heero being difficult. But read the A/N at the end of this part of the story. Don't worry I'm only revising the Prologue and chapter one. So tell me what ya think! Thanks again. Ja! **

"**Text" talking **

_Text _** thought**

+_Text_+ **telepathy **

**Prologue (Revised)**

_**L2 Colony **_

**Violet eyes glowed with an unearthly light as it's' prey for the night turned down a dark ally.**

**Allison decided to take the short cut. She was just about to meet her new boss, someone that went by the name Gracian. **_Odd name really. But what I can't get over is why does he want to meet in a small place that's a dump? Men, I just don't understand them!_** She thought to herself in exasperation.**

**The girl looked innocent enough with light green eyes and short dark blue hair, but looks could be deceiving, he knew. **_As if Quatre isn't proof of that_**, he thought to himself smirking. But he could sense it, smell it in her blood—she was tainted. Probing her mind gently, he found out that she had no conscience whatsoever. She was a murderess, killing innocent children and selling their organs on the 'Black Market'. Just for a little money. **_Disgusting, killing innocent children and for such a reason. This one deserves to die. Prepare yourself bitch 'cause Shinigami is on the loose._** A maniac grin came on his face, **_It is time to pay death and the cost is your life_

**Allison stopped and looked over her shoulder. She thought she heard movement from behind. There was nothing. **_Must be my imagination or maybe I'm starting to get paranoid._** But she could've sworn she felt eyes on her. She walked a bit faster, listening for something—anything. Glancing over her shoulder, she thought she saw something move. Suddenly, she looked upshe was so caught up from trying to escape from whatever was following her that she must of taken a wrong turn somewhere, she had come to a dead end. **_Darn. Now I have no choice but fight._** Pulling out her gun she turned around trying to see in the shadows.**

"**Who's there?" She shouted calmly.**

**A chuckle came out of the darkness as a figure unmelted from the shadows. "There's no need to shout," it said in a deep, yet light voice, "I can hear you just fine."**

"**Who are you?" she asked she felt a little unnerved. But she congratulated herself on sounding so calm. **

**All was silent before…**

"**Shinigami." He replied as he stepped into the dim light of the ally. **

**She gasped as he stepped out into the light. **_The man was drop dead gorgeous!_** And indeed he was, he looked like a wet dream come true— 6'2" at least. Wearing a pair of heavy still-toed black boots that went up to his knees, black skin-tight leather pants over his muscular thighs, with a big bulgeshe couldn't help but drool, the guy was well hung**_. And what a package!_** Shiny dark red shirt that was halfway buttoned up leaving the top part of his well toned pale chest out in the open to feast on, with what seemed to be a shining gold trinket, —**_Is that a cross?_** hanging around his neck. Long hair held in a braid that went down a little past his tight leather clad ass and the most extraordinary eyes she had ever seen—violet. **_Is it just me, or are they glowing?_

**Duo looked at the woman closely as she was taking in his looks. She was good at hiding her emotions in her voice but her heartbeat gave her away. She was frightened. Just the way she should be, he gave her a predators' grin before saying mildly. "Are you done looking at me like a starved person that is looking at a huge chocolate cake yet, Allison?"**

**His mild tone threw her out of her thoughts. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. Allison was anything but stupid. In her kind of work handsome men were something to be weary of. Never know what they could do.**

"**Oh, I know a lot about you Allison. Like, how you kill innocent children just to sell their organs on the 'Black Market'. For shame."**

**Her eyes went wide. **_How did he know that?_** She thought to herself but said out loud in what she hoped was an innocent voice, "What are you talking about?"**

**  
Duo's eyes turned hard. She thought she could get away being the innocent when she was killer instead of a victim. "You do not fool me. You played with life, especially innocent ones. For that I can not, nor will I forgive you." He said coldly. **

**She could tell by the disgust in his tone that he was not fooled. She knew what she had to do pride be damned. Allison for the first time in her life dropped her gun and fled, or tried to. She ran into a strong chest; but before she could fall down, however, she was thrown lightly into a brick wall. Following just a second behind was the man—no, Shinigami, her mind supplied. She looked into his violet eyes—cold and heartless, filled with pure hatred. **

**  
"The time has come to atone for your sins." His fangs grew down to his chin, Allison screamed as he attacked. The next thing she knew was nothing but Death.**

**Duo threw the dead woman away from him. Licking his lips he decided it was time to leave. **_Hmm, I wonder if Quatre has eaten yet. I am in the mood for a little playtime._** Duo smirked to himself as he left the dead woman and the little ally behind. Disappearing into the darkness.**

_**Somewhere in Japan, earth**_

He ran as fast as he could, looking back over his shoulder every once in a while. They were still chasing him. He was starting to get tired. Running a marathon for four hours straight was tiring. His legs hurt, he had only had two hours sleep, he was hungry, his right wing was injuredkeeping him from being able to take flight towards safety and to make matters worse, they were still chasing him._ Must get away. So tired. No! Don't think like that just keep running._ Looking back over his shoulder again, he didn't see the creature that had stepped into the middle of his path. The next thing Heero knew was a sharp pain, then blackness.

_A/N:_

_**Sorry it took so long but first the computer crashed, then when we got it fixed, my school called and said I was getting behind in English. And I got grounded. No Computer or nothing. Stupid English. Lucky for you all, I slightly bent the rules. They said I couldn't get on our computer but they didn't say nothing about the library's computer, right? Oh, yeah. I'm revising the story. I like my plot but in chapter one Heero was being to submissive even for me. Don't get me wrong I like Heero submissive but only to Duo. Other than that it just wouldn't be any fun. Oh, and thank you to my beta, LEEMAX.**_

Please review! I'll even take criticism. Either the review button or my email.


	2. Chapter 1

"**Text" talking **

_Text _**thought**

_+Text_+ **telepathy **

**Chapter 1**

**&Earth&**

**Heero awoke with a start. **_Where am I?_** He tried to move his hands but found he couldn't. Looking up Heero cursed, he was chained to a wall in what seemed like a dungeon room but as he looked around, he realized it was just a fancy form of a cell **_Or cage. I must have been captured by the Komderi _**(1).****He tried to move his wings but they were also chained to the wall. Suddenly, the door opened and in came a fat bald man along with two other men.**

"**Hello." Heero flinched at his slimy tone. "I'm Kaden. What is your name?"**

**Heero didn't answer. **

"**I think he might be mute sir." Said the guard on his right.**

**Kaden waved his hand carelessly ignoring the guards comment. **

"**No matter. When you get a master you will no longer have a choice for your master will choose a name for you. Do you know where you are boy?" **

**Silence. **

"**Well, I'll tell you anyway. You are at my little pet-slave shop. You were captured by my men and brought here. I had my men take you to my doctor to make sure you were cleaned up and nothing broken. Don't worry you only suffered a blow to the head." He assured when he saw the boys eyes widened. "I do not believe that my merchandise should ever be marked or ruined in anyway, brings in more money that way. So, actually you should be thankful that it was my men that caught you instead of some lowlife that wouldn't even have a doctor look at you. Don't worry fox-ling or should I say angel-ling? What are you boy? You have the strangest features and yet they only enhance your looks." He said wondering, **

**Heero's ears went flat against his head and started to growl, when he heard the man.**

"**Hmm. Interesting. You've started to growl. Is it something I said? At least you have some spirit. Oh well, no matter you will just make me more money young Half-ling." And with his piece said, he left with the two guards behind him.**

**Heero watched him leave trying to release either his wings or his hands from their binds. **_What am I going to do? I can't even break free from this metal. It must be gundaniam. _**His ears drooped in defeat.**_ He said I wasn't raped and I don't feel any pain down there. So, now I'm going to be sold as a slave? Damn, I shouldn't have put my guard down. Now, I'll have no rights and a master to boot. Not to mention they will put me in slave training. Damn! I've got to escape! _

**Heero tried twisting in his chains testing them out.**_ Hmm. This looks promising. The chains aren't Gundanium after all but iron. He must of drugged me. Too bad he doesn't know that I have a high tolerance to drugs._** Heero smirked to himself eyes glowing a demonic blue. **_Foolish humans._

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&Colony L2& **

**3 weeks later.**

**Quatre was walking down the Vanhara Market (2). The streets were bustling. Booth tenders shouting to the passerby's trying to get them to buy their goods. Quatre ignored all of it. He was on a particular errand. Duo's birthday was coming up in a few days and he needed to get him a gift. Not just any gift but a perfect one. So, he and his sister, Relena had been searching for that one gift and so far had found nothing. Relena was now in some shop buying her pet-- Dorothy a collar.**

**He and Duo had decided to no longer be bedmates and now he wanted to get his best friend and ex-lover a gift for his 600th birthday. **_It has to be something entertaining and yet fun. _**But so far he hadn't found anything that his friend would like.**

"**You know Quatre, you could get him a pet. And the man who just sold me Dorothy's new collar said that a man by the name of Kaden sales unique and exotic animals just around the corner." Relena told her brother excitedly. **

**Quatre sighed. "I don't think that would work." Quatre said sadly. **

"**Well, can't we just look? Besides, now my curiosity has been perked?" **

**Quatre sighed again. **_What can it hurt to just look? After all, it'll make Relena happy. _**"I suppose we could." said Quatre.**

**Relena smiled at him showing her fangs a little. Before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the street.**

**Heero was starting to get tired of this waiting. After countless tries of failed escape attempts, he had decided to wait it out. **

**First, the two weeks of basic slave training—which he passed perfectly. As always he was a quick learner. Then this past week, he had been shown to he didn't know how many customers who had licked their lip in want, but once Kaden mentioned the price they realized they couldn't buy him and left. Kaden had somehow found out he was a virgin and upend his price, which was already quite high to begin with. So now it looked like he just might not get a master. **_Good!_** But for some reason his red fox ears drooped a little. Kaden did say that a master would take care of him—which he didn't really mind all that much. However, he would be totally dependent of his so called 'master' and if anything Heero was NOT dependent. He might have been a little resigned to his fate, but no man or woman would ever master him! He was after all the son of Odin Lowe, the King of the Angelons. And as soon as his father found out what happened to his youngest child—and he _would_, there would be hell to pay for this humiliation. Heero smiled at that thought.**

**Though he must admit, it did sound kinda fun to be owned and controlled—**_what am I thinking? Must be the fox in me talking_**. Heero shook his head but the thought kept popping up. **_I guess I wouldn't mind as long as my will and some independence was allowed_**, he allowed to his fox side. But then again, he could end up with a cruel bastard or even worse a cruel _old_ bastard. Heero shivered in distaste, **_Kisama, please not that._

**Quatre looked up at the shop's sign 'Kaden's Pet Shop: We sale the rarest of creatures, all sorts of exotica pets. Also been trained.'**

"**Ohh, doesn't it sound wonderful?" asked Relena as she grabbed his arm tightly.**

**Quatre frowned, his arm was starting to hurt. **

**Oblivious or ignoring her brother's discomfort she said, "Let's go." And tightening her hold on his arm even more, she lead him into the tall grey building.**

**Kaden stood up as the bell on the door rang admitting yet another customer. Turning around, he smiled at the couple who had stopped right inside the door and were now looking around. One was a man and the other a woman. The woman looked about 20 with long honey blond hair held back in a low ponytail down to her mid back, a navy blue tube top and a short light green mini skirt hugging her waist and showing off her long silky legs, it was all topped off with black high-hill boots. The man looked to be in his early 20's and was a foot taller making him 5'11 with short light blond hair, skin-tight black jeans and a royal blue opened vest—showing off his slim yet muscular chest. The clothes were really well made and that in its self spoke of money.**

"**How may I be of help to you?" he asked the couple.**

**Relena turned and gave the man a smile making sure to show her fangs (3). "Why, yes. My brother here is trying to find a special present for his friend and someone suggested for us to come here."**

**Kaden held his breath at the girl –no, vampiress' smile, it made him feel tingly all over. He nodded his head as he listened to why they were here.**

"**Well, you have come to the right place Miss. Anything specific?"**

"**Lady Relena and this is my brother Master Quatre. And yes, we want to see your finest." She answered.**

"**Well then, follow me. I have quite a few in the back that might be appealing to you." He said leading them to the back where he had his best merchandise. **

**To be continued.**

_**(1) Komderi--- sorta like bounty hunters except they capture free supernatural beings that don't have that much power. Mainly those that have a form of animal in their blood. Then they sale them for a high price to a pet-slave owner to sell them.**_

_**(2) Vanhara Market--- Is a market that supernatural and mystic beings go to buy food, clothes, pets that kind of stuff. Like one of our markets but a whole lot different. Its open day or night.**_

_**(3) Showing your fangs prove your standing to other creatures to let them know you are of a dominate species. And that you should be respected. **_

_**Whew that was a lot! Well I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry Duo's going to get his surprise somewhere in the next two chapters. Please review! **_

_**PS: Sorry it took me so long to update. Graduation is coming up.**_


	3. Chapter 2

"**Text" talking **

_Text _**thought**

_+Text_+ **telepathy **

**Chapter 2**

**Quatre followed the ugly man—if you could even call him that, down towards the back of the building.**

"**Here are some of the finest full breeds you have ever seen. On your right Lady Relena and Master Quatre, we have a very rare Silver European Inu(1) male about 25 years old and is quite ready for breeding if that is what you want." Said Kaden, showing them the creature.**

**Quatre looked at the Inu; he had long silver locks that went down past his butt, silver-blue eyes. His ears were not like most of the pets instead of on top of his head, they were on the side. They looked human but were pointed instead of round. Three silver stripes were on his each side of his face and two on his wrists. He stood about 6'1" tall and lean. He did look very beautiful, but that was not what he was looking for. He started to look toward another cage.**

"**He is very handsome," said Relena looking the Inu over. "I have never seen a Silver Inu before and you said he was European?"**

"**Yes, my Lady. He is very obedient for his species."**

"**Of course he is. You wouldn't want to sell disobedient pets, its' bad for business. Correct?"**

"**Yes, my Lady. Is this what you seek?"**

"**I am not quite sure yet." Relena said dismissively, as she quickly glanced at her brother eyeing another creature. "How about this one?" she asked the seller as she waved her hand to the cage opposite of the one her brother was looking at. **

**Inside the cage she pointed to was a petit woman with carmel colored skin, short curly hair and green almond shaped eyes. She had a small emerald star on her right cheek. Her ears were pointed delicately, full pink lips, large breasts, tiny waist, and long slender legs hidden in a light pink harem outfit. This strange yet exotic creature was breath-taking.**

"**This one was captured in the African Jungle. She is a Full-blooded black panther. She is about 17 and has just started in heat."**

"**If that is so, then why do you keep her around the males?"**

"**Because she just started this morning and we are now preparing a room in the back for her." Kadin replied.**

**Something moved in the back slightly, catching Relena's sharp eyes. "What is that?"**

"**What is what, my Lady?"**

"**The thing moving in the background." She asked as she pointed in the back.**

"**What?" Kadin asked before his face turned red as he watched a small black cub walk toward the woman panther soon followed by another. "How did they get in their?" He exclaimed. **

"**I'm so sorry about this." He said apologetically to the lady as he called for a guard.**

"**Why are her cubs in the cage with her instead of in the pin?" he asked the guard that had just appeared.**

"**Sorry sir, but they wouldn't shut up. So we thought if we put them with the mother they would calm down." He replied nervously. **

"**Fool! Do you realize what you have done? Now it will be even harder to separate them to sell. Quickly get them out of there."**

**The guard moved immedietly,quickly getting into the cage to retrieve the cubs.**

**The mother quickly picked up the cubs--including the one licking Relena's hand, in a protective embrace before snarling and growling at the guard trying to get the cubs.**

**Enough! Said Relena quietly but with command in her vioice. **

**Kadin looked up at the Vampiress about to speak, when her voice came out in the same tone. **

"**What do you think you are doing? You are scaring her and the young ones. How much for the woman and her cubs?" She asked quickly without giving him a chance to answer her last question.**

**Kadin thought for a moment. **_This Vampiress is obviously rich._** "100,000 dollars, my lady." **

**Relena glanced at him sharply. "$24,000."**

"**But my Lady, she is a full-blooded African Black Panther, and very rare. She alone is $50,000. And the cubs—" **

"**Very well,$60,000." She said nodding. "For all four."  
**

"**But my Lady—" again he was cut off.**

"**$60,000. That's my final offer and I won't tell His Majesty, King Shinigami of your disobedience of his law.**

**Kadin bowed his head. "Yes my Lady. $60,000 it is."**

"**Good. I expect you send them to this address in three hours and not one bruise. Is that understood." She asked him as she gave him the money and address.**

"**Yes, my Lady" he replied demurely.**

**"Here is $40,000 for the Silver Inu over there and another $60,000 for the fox-ling my brother is looking at. Have them delivered at the same time as the panther and her cubs and at the same house." She said with authority. "Not another word." She told the bald headed man, "I have already lost my patience to you."**

**Kadin nodded. It was common knowledge not to anger a Vampire for they were ruthless. **

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Heero looked up from where he was sitting as his ears perked up on his head. He heard footsteps, three different sets. The first he knew was Kaden's, but the other two sets were light-- **_As if they were floating. Could they be vampires? I've never met a vampire. Hmm._** Heero thought maybe he should clean himself a little. Vampires were known to be one of the most powerful creatures in Earth and the Colonies. If he remembered correctly, from all the stories he was told.**

**Heero walked over to the small basin hidden in the small corner of the room and quickly washed his face and hands. His ears twitched back, they were getting closer he had to hurry.**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Quatre looked into the translucent light blue cage.**

**There on a harem sofa sat a tanned Japanese boy of about 18 winters, wearing a deep blue harem vest and light blue harem pants a bit darker to hide his private parts. He had messy chocolate brown hair, red fox ears, beautiful angel like face, a slim yet finely sculpted body, and long legs. On his back were angel wings that started a dark red at the bottom feathers and went lighter as the feathers went toward the white membrane of the bone that obtruded out of the boys back. He shifted slightly and Quatre could see a fluffy red fox tail wagging lightly. When he glanced up at the boy's wide Prussian blue eyes, he knew that he would get him for Duo. And if he read the slight playful spark in the boy's eyes correctly, then this boy would be Duo's match in just about every way. Quatre laughed on the inside, he couldn't wait to see what Duo's expression when he opens this ****gift.**

"**Hey there." He said gently.**

**The boy looked up at him and walked over to where Quatre stood. "Are you a vampire?" he asked softly.**

**Quatre nodded. "Yes, and what are you?" he asked back just as softly so not to frighten the boy.**

"**The smelly man says I'm a fox angel. But I'm not." He whispered back.**

"**You aren't going to tell me are you." Quatre stated more than asked.**

**The boy nodded. "It would endanger my people."**

"**Very well, what is your name?"**

"**Heero Huy."**

"**Mine is Quatre. Would you like to be a birthday present?"**

**Heero cocked his head to the side. "Will the person I am given to beat me? And is he old or young?"**

"**Duo is quite old about 600 but he looks in his early twenty's." Replied Quatre. "And no, he will not do you permanent damage. He might beat you for being bad though."**

"**He is a vampire? I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt me in a bad way. I can't promise to try and run away." Heero confided.**

"**Well, even for his age he needs someone to befriend him, talk to him, and love him. If you agree to at least try to do what I ask and you say your word is good, I will get you."**

"**I can't guarantee that I will love him but I can try and care for him at least. I give you my word as to what I am." Heero replied solemnly. **_If my father saw me now. But I will try and help this vampire for at least a little while. Stupid fox emotions for making me vulnerable._

**Quatre and Heero were distracted as they heard a woman's commanding voice. Quatre grinned as he heard his sister. Heero just looked confused.**

"**My sister just bought you. I will see you later, Heero." And with that said Quatre walked toward his sister.**

_**TBC**_

_**(1) Inu is Japanese for dog.**_

**KN: How was that chapter? Wow, that was exhausting.**

**Wufei: How can that be exhausting? There was nothing to it.**

**KN: looks at Wufei indignantly Of course there was. Relena with a temper is hard to write. I'll add you soon Wufei, don't worry.**

**Dorothy-neko: Hey when are you going to write me in? &sounding jealous&**

**KN: Don't worry really soon.**

**Relena: &hugs Dorothy-neko gently& Soon, Sweetie, soon. Right KN?**

**KN: head pops up What? Oh, yes. Real soon.**

**Wufei: You keep saying that!**


End file.
